Lireo
Lireo is a fictional queendom in the world of Encantadia, the main setting of the Philippine telefantasya (fantasy-themed television series) of the same name. In the series, Lireo is the homeland of the Diwata race, and is the youngest of the four kingdoms comprising present-day Encantadia (the others being Sapiro, Hathoria and Adamya). Lireo was established during the Etherian Age. Lireo Lireo was first glimpsed in the telefantasya Mulawin, though it was referred to only as Encantadia not Lireo, where the Diwatas were introduced as allies of the Mulawin (the titular bird-people of that series). Lireo and its people were explored at length in Encantadia, whose story centered on the royal Diwatas known as Sang'gres. The founding of Lireo and the early history of the Diwatas, as well as much of the backstory of Encantadia, was prominently told in Etheria. Part of the action of Mulawin the movie once again takes place in Lireo. The wise, strong, brave and powerful Cassiopea was the first ruler of Lireo. Cassiopea helped in the extinction of Etheria. Cassiopea became a member representing Lireo at the Council of Encantadia. At the start of the series, the ruler was Mine-a who was succeeded by her daughter Amihan. The ruler of Lireo carries the title Ynang Reyna. This kingdom is the keeper of the Jewel of Air. The Diwatas are the fairest of all people from Encantadia. They do not seem to grow old. They can only die in battle or in deep sickness. They also have a close relationship with the Mulawins since the time of Cassiopea. Lireo is considered the most progressive among the kingdoms. Their kingdom is obviously powered by a large windmill. They have the tallest towers and also seem to have cable cars in the palace. Their armies are the only ones who have Sasakyang Panghimpapawid (Airships). Their most powerful weapon of war is the Katapulto (fire catapult). Lirean Culture Lirean culture is matriarchal. Women enjoy equal if not higher status as that of men. This is evident in the fact that only female Sang'gres may ascend the throne and that the Ynang Reyna is forbidden from any sort of romantic attachment. Lireo does not have a definite caste system; however, it is known that Sang'gres are the highest among them. Damas are diwatas that serve the Sanggres. A special class is the warrior class, trained in the arts of war and collectively known as the Lirean Guard. This order serves as the military power of Lireo. Lireo's architecture is unique. Distinct pointed edifices tower to the sky, interconnected of what seem to be bridges. These towers are located in the central part of Lireo, where the Sang'gres reside. In the rural side of Lireo, small houses dot the landscape. These one-storey abodes to the common folk are often surrounded by gardens where people grow crops. Lireo is the kingdom that pioneered the manufacture of airships ("Sasakyang Panghimpapawid"). The date when these airships were created is not known. It can only be speculated that it was created in the later rule of Cassiopiea or in the rule of Mine-a. Lireo is the also the only kingdom that makes use of windmills. These windmills are the structures that power Lireo. In wartime, Lireo makes use of catapults as their most powerful siege weapons. Lireo is a kingdom that worships Emre, better known as Bathala, ''their supreme deity. Statues made in his likeness stand in the rooms, halls, and corridors of Lireo. Diwatas in prayer present various offerings before the said statues. Lireo, however, does not resort to human sacrifice for the pleasing of Bathala. Sang'gres can be high priestesses and act as divine conduits/vessels through which Emre conveys his will. Lireo's literary works are not known. But like the rest of the literate populace of Encantadia, they make use of a writing system named Nchan or Enchan, whose figures are reminsicent of the ancient ''Baybayin writing system of the Philippines. A library is situated in the palace of the Sanggres. Lirean Law, including the rest of its rules, policies, history and other forms of literature are stored here. Not much is known about the many laws that pervade throughout the kingdom, but the following are known laws: *Lirean law states that only female Sanggres may ascend the throne *Lirean law states that Sanggres cannot decline a dare or a challenge. *Lirean law states that traitors of Lireo must be executed. *Lirean law states that the Queen has absolute power over the kingdom, if she adheres to every Lirean Law. *Lirean law states that the Queen can issue any decree, law or policy. *Lirean law states that the Queen may not take a husband during her rule (as her husband is the realm itself) but she must have heiresses to take over once she descends the throne. Lireo is a kingdom that is on friendly terms with Sapiro and Adamya. Lireo's archenemy is the kingdom of Hathoria. Lireo does not quickly retaliate to hostile attacks. They will only fight back if necessary. Lireo's warriors are not as strong as those of Sapiro and Hathoria. Its greatest strength are the Sang'gres, the royal family. These Sang'gres are very powerful, matching the masters of Hathoria and Sapiro in the skill of war, and extremely adept at manipulating the elements for their own benefit. The monetary units in Lireo are gold, silver and other metals. Gold has the highest value among them. They have trade relationships with Sapiro. Their economy depends on agriculture like most kingdoms in Encantadia. The diwatas and encantados that live in the rural part of Lireo maintain farms for their livelihood. The Race of Diwatas Lireo is the kingdom of the race of Diwatas. The Diwatas have a long history in the annals of Encantadia. The fairest beings in the land, their beauty does not fade with time; it only grows. They do not age physically, only in spirit. They can only be afflicted with the strongest of pestilences and physical danger, which can lead to their death. Their conception of children also only lasts for one full day from the point of mating, making them fairly prolific. Diwatas believe that in their second life, they would go to Devas, the land of the departed. When they die, butterflies come and fetch them to the bliss and heaven that is Devas, where ''Bathalang Emre ''is said to reside. However, they can be saved. In the far-flung heights of the Northern Mountains in the realm of Sapiro, lies the Tree of Life, guarded by the being of the name Evades. The leaves of this tree can give new life to the body of the fallen. However, one must answer the riddle of Evades to get the leaves. An exception is Lira, whose pure heart urged Evades to gift her with one of the blessed leaves. The dead, however, must still contain its spirit for the power of the leaves to work. If the butterflies have taken the spirit away, the leaves will not work. The Diwatas are not as strong physically as the Sapiryans and Hathors. However, they have certain powers that prove useful. The Sang'gres, are a royal blood that stem from the line of the most powerful Diwatas. These Diwatas are amongst the most powerful beings in Encantadia. Their words, curses, and blessings always come true. They also possess the power of teleportation, of which only the most powerful beings in the land also possess. The Diwatas were a persecuted race in the reign of Etheria, Encantadia's most powerful kingdom in the olden days. This discrimination stemmed from the Diwata who was believed to be the most poweful one that walked Encantadia, Esmeralda. Esmeralda was very powerful, since everything she decreed always comes true. She held a powerful Lirean artifact and heirloom, the Sceptre of the Queen. She resided in what once was a forest, where present Lireo is built. The Etherians discovered this, and seeing Esmeralda as a threat and a source of immense power, they sent assassins to slay her and take her sceptre. However, Esmeralda fought back valiantly, though in the end, she was slain. In her dying breath, she whispered the curse that would affect the whole of Encantadia. She swore that the fall of Etheria would stem from the race of the Diwatas. After this, she died, her sceptre disappearing. Because of this, the Etherians stripped the rights of the Diwatas and made them a slaved race, having no freedom whatsoever. From there started the long history of Etheria and the Diwatas. Language Lireans or Diwatas speak the native language of Encantadia, Enchanta. The language has its roots from Etheria, or the fifth and most powerful kingdom of Encantadia. Diwata/Lirean Royalty/"Sang'gre" The known Diwatas with royal blood (full-blood or half-blood) are listed hereunder, * Minea * Pirena * Amihan * Alena * Danaya * Cassiopea * Lira * Mira * Kahlil * Cassandra * Amarro * Armea Diwata/Lirean * Aquil * Marvus * Ornia * Esmeralda * Enuo * Muyak * Gurna * Muros * Hitano Others *List of minor Diwatas in Encantadia Events IMG_1793.JPG|Reyna Amihan's coronation Timeline of Lireo's Queens The Queens of Lireo are Sang'gres, a normal Diwata cannot ascend the throne. The Queens are listed hereunder; sorted by first to present. *Cassiopea *Ursula *Demetria *Minea *Amihan *Pirena (after invading Lireo) *Agane (declared by Hagorn after kicking Pirena from the throne) *Mira (after Hagorn decided to replace Agane; after her heart's essence was taken away by Lavanea) *Amihan (again; after liberating Lireo from Hathors) *Lira (briefly crowned) *Danaya *Cassandra Trivia *Out of Minea's four daughters, Alena is the only one who did not become Lireo's Queen. *Queens Ursula and Demetria's reigns are considered the two shortest since they died because of the epidemic. Gallery 20170329_225309.png|The floor of the throne room. 20170331_020127.png|The wedding of Aguiluz and Alwina was held in Lireo. Category:Encantadia Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2005-2006 Series